


A Dragon's Grief, A Dragon's Hope

by NeverAgainEvan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, House Targaryen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan
Summary: Naerys Targaryen marries Daeron I Targaryen. The entire Targaryen dynasty changes. A story about family, grief, motherhood and love.





	A Dragon's Grief, A Dragon's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBrunetteBarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/gifts).

> This story was originally under MissBrunetteBarbie, but she has gifted me this story after she put it up for adoption.

Prolouge

The wedding was a great event spanning three days of feasts, jousts and mummeries. It was a wedding feting for a prince of Dragonstone.

Said prince was as joyful as only a boy of three and ten could be. He had been talking animatedly with other young lords who were always joking either about the prince’s skill at arms or his skills in bed.

In the seat besides him, his bride stood in silence with her eyes cast down. Pale and thin, covered in black from head to toe and with her veil over her face she looked like she was attending a funeral, not her own wedding.

No one paid her any mind. Her future mother in law, Queen Daenaera was too busy looking after her own daughters. The king had already left the festivities a long time ago and Prince Viserys was nowhere to be found. Prince Baelor was in deep conversation with the High Septon, while his cousin Aegon, bored by his wife had left with some serving girl or perhaps even a noblewoman.

The only other royal left was Aemon, the prince who had taken the white cloak, but he was standing as still as a statue.

“How come you are not marrying your sister, my prince? Is that not the Targaryen way? Surely the Princess Daena is pretty enough even at one and ten. Her breasts are certainly bigger than your bride’s. ” a young knight, bearing the Tarly hunter on his cloak asked the crowned prince. His question started a new round of laughter that swallowed the prince’ answer. It was not particularly funny, but wine could turn even the most innocent of sentences into a great jest.

For the first time, the bride turned her face towards her groom, but after seeing that he was to absorbed by the men’s talk she cast her eyes down once again.

This was only the start. Many men were made bolder by the wine and started throwing insulting remarks about the future Princess of Dragonstone. One found her too skinny, another thought her to be too quiet. A man of house Blackwood argued that a quiet wife was a good one. He had to beat his almost everyday in the first year of their marriage to teach her to keep her mouth shut. Lord Farman was the only one who made a somehow pertinent observation: their future queen cared more about the Seven than about the court and her royal duties, after all everyone knew she had wanted to be a septa all her childhood. Again, the Blackwood from before said that Prince Daeron can easily take the septas and septons out of her head with a good slap.

“I am afraid my sweet sister’s fatal flow is her cunt, which is as dry as the Dornish sands. And her womb is just as sterile. With some look she will die in childbirth so my cousin can merry a proper woman, who could give him heirs. At the very least, Naerys could show Daeron how to ride a woman, but I doubt she can even do that. ”

Silence fell over the highest tables at once. No man, no matter how drunk would have dared say that about a princess. But then again, Prince Aegon was no ordinary man. It seemed that he had already taken his pleasure from some poor girl, and had rejoined the feast to try and find another.

Princess Naerys stared at him, frowning but didn’t dignify his insult with an answer. Her husband-to-be, still as green as summer, had fallen asleep at their table, with his nose in the wine goblet and now was snoring softly. At her right, Aemon had gone as tense as a bow, but he too kept quiet.  
Only the queen felt insulted enough to speak. The match has been arranged by her and Naerys’s mother, Princess Larra Rogarre before either child had been born. Marrying the heir to the throne with Larra’s daughter was meant both to satisfy the Rogarres and to put an end to the ambitions of the westerosi lords. The lyseni princess might have gone back to her native land, but the engagement remained much to the chagrin of the nobles.

“My dear prince, you must not concern yourself with your sister’s marriage. The dynasty will surely survive through yourself if not through my son. After all, we know you are quite fond off trying for heirs. “

The entire court laugh, Aegon with them. In truth he was not an evil man, but he was spoiled and reckless and after his mother’s departure he had become even more selfish and crueler towards women. But he still felt some respect towards his aunt who has also been his second mother.

Naerys bit back a sigh as the lords started their conversations again. At eight and ten she was old enough to understand that her marriage will bring her more worries than joys.

The three princesses were the ones that were truly enjoying the evening. Daena danced with Aegon twice and with Lord Oakenfeast once. The second son of Lord Lannister kept her company when she was not on the dancing floor, showering her with compliments and making her giggle.

Rhaena, shier than her sister had already been surdounded by ladies young and old who wanted her favor. The youngest, Elaena, who was only six had tried the wine for the first time and she was now blabbering nonsense and laughing at the most inopportune times. Yet no one has escorted her to bed yet.

When the morning star started to shine brighter on the sky, Aegon and his companions called for the bedding.

Daeron, still dizzy after his unplanned nap, was quickly undressed by the much older and less demure women.

When it came to carrying Naerys to the bedchamber the men had no shame and Prince Aemon had to step up to protect his sister’s dignity. Or what remained of it. The black and red dress was torn to pieces before she could even blink. Her veil, brought from Myr was discarded and forgotten on the marble floor.

Before she entered the bedchamber the young princess heard her cousin promise his men a son.

A year later, the High Septon crowned King Daeron of House Targaryen, the first of his name, alongside his queen, Naerys, of House Targaryen.


End file.
